3 años después
by MariaLestrange23
Summary: La tormentosa relación de Hermione al lado de nuestro "querido" Ron le lleva a ponerle fin y comenzar a ser feliz con su sexy profesor de pociones! No es de extrañar! :D


3 AÑOS DESPUÉS…

* * *

Disclaimer: Bueno, como ya saben los personajes son de la genial J. K. Rowling.

* * *

N/A: algunas partes, sobretodo el principio está basado en hechos reales con mi antiguo novio con el que llevaba 3 años y medio, aunque claro, adaptado aquí. Por suerte terminé con él por tratarme mal y ahora soy feliz con el chico de mis sueños. Que lo disfruten! ^^

* * *

Para Hermione besar a Ron en la cámara de los secretos significó una de las cosas más especiales que ocurrieron en su vida… por aquel entonces.

Porque ahora 3 años después de que sucediera aquello se encontraba asqueada, cansada y consumida. Y es que desde que se besaron aquella noche, comenzaron una relación que aunque al principio era muy, muy bonita, se había tornado tormentosa y una absoluta ridiculez continuarla.

Hermione antes de salir con Ron estaba colada por Víctor Krum, como ya todos supieron por la odiosa Rita Skeeter. Lo cierto es que por respeto, la castaña al empezar con Ron, empezó a ignorar las cartas que le enviaba el búlgaro. Sería un gran golpe para Ron que él se enterase de que ella seguía tratándose con un chico que le gustaba antes que él… pero al parecer no pensaba igual el pelirrojo para con Hermione, ya que él siguió manteniendo el contacto con Lavender Brown durante un año hasta que Hermione lo descubrió y tuvieran la pelea más fuerte del siglo, con Ron llorando como una niña pequeña para que no terminase con él.

Desde entonces la castaña no fue la misma, al principio de la relación, cuando Ron opinaba algo que a ella no le hacía gracia, por mantener la armonía y la felicidad entre ellos, Hermione se mordía la lengua y callaba. Pero con lo de Lavender cambió radicalmente, y cuando él decía alguna tontería o algo que le molestaba, ella contestaba, cosa que a Ron ya no le gustó.

La pareja no vivía en la misma casa, de hecho él seguía viviendo con sus papis en La Madriguera, y Hermione vivía con Harry en un apartamento en Londres en el que supuestamente vivirían los tres, pero el patán no quiso salir de las faldas de Molly.

Harry era auror y Hermione trabajaba en San Mungo, había estudiado medimagia y su trabajo y las conversaciones con Harry y Ginny eran lo único que le quitaba de la cabeza el infierno que vivía con Ron.

Él en cambio había conseguido entrar en los Chudley Cannons, por lo que el zanahorio se lo tenía bastante subidito.

Flashback

_- yo soy mejor que tu amiguito Vicky Krum, bueno mejor que ese y que todos, lo que pasa es que ese imbécil se ha acostado con mas tías que yo y por ello es un ídolo para todo el mundo. Incluso ha hecho tríos… siempre ha sido un tipo con suerte.-decía estropeándole un día más a Hermione, que estaba en casa con Harry y Ginny también, ambos boquiabiertos por lo que había dicho._

_- Pues nada, hacemos un trío o te acuestas con quien te dé la gana y fin del problema no te jode.- dijo agarrando fuertemente una servilleta y mirándolo con asco._

_- ¿En serio?- preguntó esperanzado sin entender el sarcasmo con que lo había dicho su novia._

_- ¿tú eres gilipollas? ¿Sabes lo celosa que me pongo de imaginarte con otra tía y vas y me sueltas esto?_

_- ¿qué pasa? Mucha gente lo hace... No me esperaba que fueras tan cría, lo decía para probar cosas nuevas… que niñata._

_- ¿Niñata? Vale, tú, yo y otro chico. ¿Te parece bien?_

_- Pues no._

_-¿Pues entonces qué coño dices?- dijo levantándose de la mesa tirándole la servilleta a la cara con brusquedad y con lágrimas en los ojos.- Jamás vas a hacer un trío mientras estés conmigo, ¡en tu puta vida!_

_- ¡Espera! ¡Hermione!- dijo Ginny levantándose de la mesa cuando vio que su amiga se había ido corriendo a la habitación sollozando. Luego miró a Ron.- desde luego… no sé ni cómo sigue contigo._

_Ron miró a Harry con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida encogido de hombros y éste le apartó la mirada negando con la cabeza. "Ya te arrepentirás…" se limitó a decirle._

* * *

_-Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga y él es mi hermano… pero de verdad… ¿vas a aguantarle todo esto?- dijo sentada en la cama a su lado acariciándole los rebeldes bucles castaños._

_- Pe-pero Ginny… es que me dará mucha pena… si lo dejo. Me he acostumbrado a él, lo quiero mucho… si termino con él lo pasaré muy mal porque… porque será un cambio muy grande y quieras o no día tras día lo echaré muchísimo de menos. Él no piensa las cosas que dice… además cuando tenemos un problema de estos lo discutimos y la cosa vuelve a estar bien, cambia.- dijo intentando tener la voz firme._

_- Mira Mione… llevas 3 años aguantando gilipolleces, 3 años esperando un cambio. Te dará toda la pena que quieras, pero es por tu bien. Con lo inteligente y guapa que eres puedes tener a quien te dé la gana._

_- O no…_

_- ¿Cómo que no? si hay algo que sé es que tú nunca te quedarás sola si dejas al patán de mi hermano, ya quisieran muchos estar en su lugar. ¿Tú te crees que es normal que hasta el año pasado no reconociera que está contigo llevando ya 2 años de relación? ¿Es normal que te hiciera lo de Lavender? ¿Te crees que es normal que te eche la bronca por cualquier cosa o que pase de ti delante de Neville y los demás cuando nos juntamos todos? O lo de esta noche… ¡hacer un trío! Pero por Dios… si tú quieres a alguien con todo tu ser no piensas en tirarte a otra persona joder._

_- Si te entiendo… pero es difícil…_

_- Difícil es tener que cargar con él, no te trata como debería, y lo sabes. No cambiarás su forma de ser, si no lo has conseguido en todo este tiempo no lo harás nunca. Además no es normal que él no se dé cuenta de las cosas y no cambie por sí mismo._

_- Chicas, Ron ya se ha ido, ¿estás bien Mione?- dijo Harry desde la puerta interrumpiéndolas sosteniendo una carta en su mano._

_- Sí, ya algo mejor. Gracias a los dos.- dijo haciendo que Ginny la abrazara y Harry la mirase con tristeza, pero entonces miró la carta y sonrió._

_- ¡Ha llegado una lechuza de Hogwarts hace un momento para invitarnos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Dumbledore!- dijo contento_

_- ¡Hala! ¡Una fiesta!- gritó Ginny emocionada levantándose de la cama- ¡tenemos que ir!_

_- Sí, estoy yo para fiestas._

_- Hermione, no me jodas ¿eh?, vamos a ir sí o sí. Además… ¡así estrenamos los modelitos que nos compramos el otro día!- dijo haciéndola sonreír._

_- Mione, no seas tonta. Si te sirve de consuelo Ron no va a ir, tiene lo del mundial de Quidditch y estará fuera una semana, así te despejas.- dijo Harry animándola._

_- Anda es verdad… ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños?_

_- Mañana._

_-¡¿MAÑANA?! ¡VAMOS A ARREGLARNOS YA!- gritó histérica la pelirroja._

_- Ginny… es por la noooooche.- decía Harry en fingido tono aburrido._

Fin del flashback.

* * *

Tras pasar toda la tarde metidas en la habitación arreglándose, poniéndose los vestidos y haciéndose un montón de fotos posando por antojo de Ginny, ya por fin estaban listas y realmente guapas.

Ginny llevaba un vestido de color dorado ceñido y con un lazo marrón atado en su espalda. Llevaba unos tacones altos y lucía muy bonita con el pelo suavemente ondulado. Su maquillaje era sencillo con un gloss en los labios que había tenido que hechizar para que Harry no se lo quitara al besarla.

Mientras tanto Hermione llevaba un vestido azul marino de tirantes y también ceñido que le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. Tenía un cinturón fino marrón de piel con unas sandalias a juego con el cinturón y unos pendientes azules como su vestido. Sus rizos estaban más marcados pero con el flequillo liso, y llevaba los labios rojos.

Cuando ambas salieron de la habitación y llegaron a la sala de estar, Harry no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos y se quedó sin palabras de pié mirándolas con la boca abierta.

- ¿Ves? Esta era la impresión que quería que causáramos.- le dijo Ginny sonriente a Hermione mientras miraban al chico.

- Estáis… ¡guapísimas! ¡Hermione, esta noche arrasas!- exclamó haciendo que la aludida se sonrojara y sonriera tímidamente dándole un golpecito en el hombro susurrando un "oh vamos, cállate Harry". Pero Ginny frunció el ceño fingiendo estar molesta.

- Vaya, ¡¿y yo no?!

- Tu…- dijo acercándose a ella con una sonrisa seductora.- eres mía.- terminó dándole un beso en los labios y al separarse se puso en medio de ambas para aparecerse en Hogwarts.- ¡en marcha!

* * *

Con un _plop_ se habían aparecido en los jardines del colegio en medio de un montón de antiguos alumnos junto con algunos profesores, entre ellos Trelawney, Flitwick y la profesora Sprout.

Se pusieron a mirar a su alrededor y vieron que el lugar había sido decorado con multitud de antorchas dándole un aspecto Hawaiano. La luna era enorme y brillaba sobre el lago dando un toque muy romántico y que provocó que escapara de labios de Hermione un triste suspiro que no pasó desapercibido para Ginny.

- ¿y ese suspiro? Hermione, no seas boba, ¿hemos venido a divertirnos o a estar de luto?

- Es verdad, tienes razón, venga voy a por un trago.- dijo dejando a la pareja y dirigiéndose a la barra de bebidas.

Con dificultad consiguió llegar por fin a la dichosa barra repleta de todo tipo de bebidas. Le gustaban las bebidas dulces, más concretamente el ron, pero nada más que por el nombrecito optó por un whisky de fuego. Para su sorpresa era Neville quien hacía de camarero.

- ¡Neville! ¿Qué tal? ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- ¡Hermione!- saludó el aludido con una sonrisa sincera mirándola.- pues mira, ¡aquí estoy! El profesor Dumbledore me preguntó que si quería hacerme cargo de servir las bebidas, dijo que al dárseme bien la Herbología me saldrían unos cocktails de hierbas estupendos!- rió el muchacho.

- Sí sí, tiene su lógica supongo…-"creo que va un poco contentillo…"- oye, ¿dónde está Luna?

- Está por el jardín buscando torposoplos, aunque las gafas raras esas con las que se ven están aquí… se bebió un par de chupitos y decía que ya no le hacían falta.- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

- Eso quiero yo, ponme un whiskey de fuego.- "Se acabó la dulce e inocente Hermione, esta noche me emborracho", pensaba la leona cogiendo el vaso y terminándoselo de un trago.

Ante tal suceso una figura que se hallaba al otro lado de la barra mirándola desde que llegó se acercó por detrás de ella y le susurró:

- Interesante…- Hermione sintió un escalofrió y se giró tan violentamente que casi se cae al suelo, pero _él_ fue más rápido y la tomó de la cintura sonriéndole de medio lado.- Si no sabe beber algo tan fuerte como un whisky de fuego no lo haga… no querrá que esté siempre rescatándola… ¿cierto señorita Granger?

-Pro-profesor Snape… yo solo…- balbuceaba mirando hipnotizada al ex mortífago y volviendo a ponerse erguida.- discúlpeme señor.

- Tranquila, no le restaré puntos a Gryffindor, pero tenga cuidado y elija algo más suave, ¿zumo de calabaza tal vez?- se burló haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara molesta.

- Por lo visto usted no cambia ¿verdad? Ya no soy ni su alumna ni ninguna niña para que siga tratándome así de mal.- dijo dándole la espalda y sentándose en un taburete mirando a Neville quien no daba crédito a la contestación de Hermione.- Otro whisky de fuego.

Snape se quedó asombrado por el coraje de la chica y diciendo "que sean dos, Longbottom" se sentó a su lado en la barra.

- Siempre me ha resultado divertido burlarme de usted, Granger, pero tiene razón. Ni es ya mi alumna ni desde luego es… ninguna niña. Le pido disculpas.- Hermione lo miró ceñuda pero encontró arrepentimiento en sus palabras y asintió en señal de conformidad.

* * *

Se habían bebido unas cuantas copas de más, habían charlado sobre Hogwarts, la muerte de Voldemort, hechizos… lo normal. Los dos iban fatal, Snape para hacer reír a la Gryffindor le contaba las burradas que algunos alumnos habían escrito en sus exámenes, por legeremancia sin que ella lo percibiera vio que el zanahorio la tenía atormentada todo el tiempo y por ello trataba de animarla. "Con lo bonita que se ve riendo… y ese estúpido niñato le hace la vida imposible." Pensó el profesor.

Harry y Ginny los observaban extrañados, aunque no eran los únicos, Dumbledore que ya había hecho acto de presencia desde hacía rato pasó más inadvertido que ellos, y eso que su túnica de gala era de lo más hortera.

- Se pone usted muy gracioso profesor, me alegro de haber venido.

- También gusto de su presencia, Granger, me habría marchado ya a dormir si no fuera porque es la única persona con la que se puede tener una conversación interesante. Estos cabezas huecas me ponen de los nervios.- dijo sin evitar mirar a Neville, el cual sumamente nervioso dejó caer un vaso que estaba limpiando.- ¿Ve lo que le digo?- preguntó volviendo a mirarla.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir, no solo por lo que acababa de ocurrir, sino porque estaba disfrutando realmente de la compañía del hombre. Al notar los ojos melados de la chica sobre él, la miró también a los ojos, ambos en silencio ajenos a lo que estaba pasando alrededor.

Había algo en esa conexión visual que los unía, algo dormido que estaba comenzando a despertar. Hermione contemplaba los diamantes negros de Snape que parecían lanzar destellos al reflejar las llamas de las antorchas.

Un tintineo de copas interrumpió el momento, Dumbledore tocaba con una cucharita su vaso para llamar la atención y todos se giraron hacia él.

- En esta noche tan maravillosa, quiero darles las gracias a todos los presentes por haber aceptado venir a disfrutar de esta velada.- comenzó a decir sonriente desde mirando a través de sus gafas de media luna. Su mirada se desvió hacia la barra mirando a Severus y guiándole un ojo añadió:- que esta noche sea para otros tan especial como lo es para mí.

"¿Eso ha sido una indirecta?" pensó el oclumante frunciendo el ceño. "Definitivamente los años le están sentando fatal a este viejo chiflado."

-Una última cosa y ya termino.- "ah, que aun no ha terminado?"Gruñó Severus- ¡cojan a alguien y a bailar!

Severus se quedó estático mirando con odio al anciano pero su expresión cambió a autentico pánico al ver como Trelawney empezaba a acercarse hacia él con una terrorífica mueca "seductora".

- Granger… baile conmigo, se lo suplico.

- Será un placer.-dijo riéndose al darse cuenta de que Trelawney dejaba de avanzar y pataleaba el suelo.

Ambos se levantaron de los taburetes y viendo que la castaña se dirigía a una improvisada pista de baile él la jaló rápidamente del brazo haciéndola girarse.

- Hay demasiada gente ahí, no quiero echar a perder mi reputación con tanto alumno presente. La música se escucha por todo el jardín.

- Bueno… podríamos ir allí.- dijo señalando un sitio cerca del lago donde unos altos arbustos ocultaban la vista de los demás. El hombre asintió y caminaron hacia el lugar.

Sonaba una balada lenta muy bonita de las Brujas de Macbeth. Snape tomó de la cintura a Hermione cuidadosamente como si la joven fuera de cristal.

- Hace mucho que no bailo con alguien, discúlpeme si la piso, he tomado demasiado.- dijo comenzando a moverse lentamente.

- No se preocupe profesor, yo tampoco voy muy bien, si me pisa no me enteraré.- sonrió Hermione con las mejillas algo coloreadas. Tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mago.

- Granger… también hace mucho que no baila ¿verdad?- preguntó con voz sedosa sin querer molestarla.

-¿Estoy bailando mal?

- No, no es eso, sino que no me imagino a Weasley sacándola a bailar.

- Pues está en lo cierto, Ronald solo saca a bailar a su maldita escoba o a alguna que otra fulana seguramente. No tengo pruebas de esto último pero no me extrañaría dado su comportamiento tan primitivo.- bufó la castaña bajando la cabeza. Snape despegó una mano de su cintura y le tomó la barbilla para que lo mirase. Su baile se detuvo.

- Granger, ¿por qué demonios sigue con Weasley?

- Porque algún día madurará y cambiará… estoy segura de ello.- dijo intentando convencerse a sí misma con un hilito de voz. Snape frunció el ceño frustrado.

- Por favor Granger, no sea ilusa, su comportamiento con usted es pésimo, no sé cómo le aguanta todos esos desplantes y estupideces…

- ¡Yo no le he contado nada de Ronald! ¡Ha usado legeremancia conmigo!- dijo apartándose de él con brusquedad.

- La verdad no hace falta usar mucha legeremancia con usted… ¡con unos segundos me ha bastado descubrir el infierno que está viviendo con ese imbécil!- rugió acercándose a ella.

- ¡No quiero quedarme sola! ¡Si termino con Ron no creo que otro se me acerque!- gritó tambaleándose.

- ¿Qué tonterías está diciendo, Granger? Eres una joven hermosa e inteligente, cualquiera querría ocupar el lugar del zanahorio.

- Si… claro, con una insufrible sabelotodo. No me haga reír profesor.

- ¡Maldita sea Granger!- dijo tomándola con brusquedad de la cara. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el mago la besó.

Al principio el beso fue muy tímido, pero Hermione, sí Hermione, fue la que para sorpresa de Severus lo tomó por la nuca para profundizar más el beso.

Y es que el sentimiento de culpa se esfumó mientras se besaban, porque mientras lo hacían, ella pensaba en todos esos desprecios, en las millones de veces que había llorado por culpa de su "novio", en la infinidad de lágrimas que había derramado por Ronald Weasley.

- Herms…

Severus y Hermione se separaron bruscamente al oír la voz de Ginny quien se había quedado con la boca abierta formando una O perfecta.

-Di… dime Ginny.- contestó al fin con torpeza.

-Pu…es que Ron… Ron está aquí.- la pelirroja no podía dejar de pasar su mirada del uno a la otra.- ya me beso… digo ya me voy.- rectificó rápidamente saliendo disparada.

"_¡Maldita sea!" _Pensaron ambos.

-Señorita Granger… no tire su felicidad y su juventud por la borda a causa de Weasley.- dijo mirándola con atención a los ojos aun manteniendo la distancia que la pelirroja les había hecho tomar.

- Lo sé… tengo que hacer algo, no puedo seguir con él.

- Eso espero. Ahora si me disculpa tengo que retirarme. Buenas noches Granger.- dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

- Profesor…- llamó haciendo que se detuviera en seco.- gracias por esta noche.

- A usted.

Y continuó su marcha dejándola con la mirada perdida. No supo cuanto había estado ahí parada cuando sin esperarlo apareció Ron andando con paso decidido hacia ella.

- Oye, llevo rato esperándote. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Mi hermana vino a avisarte de que yo había llegado.- dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione lo miró con gesto despreocupado y éste se tensó amenazadoramente.

- Ron… tenemos que hablar.

- ¿De qué?

- De nosotros… no puedo más, no quiero seguir con esto Ron.

El pelirrojo no daba crédito y le cogió las manos con gesto de niño a punto de ponerse a llorar. La verdad que habiéndolo visto ya así en otras ocasiones había perdido total y absoluta credibilidad. Las dos primeras veces le había roto el corazón verlo así, pero ahora se le antojaba ridículo y tedioso.

Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada y eso le sacó de sus casillas.

- ¿Pero tú quién te crees que eres? ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS CREES QUE ERES TÚ PARA INTENTAR TERMINAR CONMIGO?!- gritaba apretándole las manos con fuerza. Hermione intentaba reprimir un grito de dolor.- Nadie, y escúchame bien, NADIE TE VA A QUERER COMO TE QUIERO YO, NI VA A HACER LA MITAD DE SACRIFICIOS QUE HE HECHO YO POR TI.

- ¡TÚ ME QUIERES EGOISTAMENTE! ¡Y NO HAS HECHO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA POR ESTA RELACIÓN!- Vociferó soltándose de su agarre.

Luna que pasaba por ahí se detuvo escondida tras un arbusto y vio como Ron la cogía del pelo insultándola. Alertada salió corriendo a avisar a alguien.

- A mí no me engañas Hermione, alguna de las amigas tan putas que tienes te han estado asesorando para que me dejes ¿verdad? ¡CONFIESALO!- gritaba encolerizado zarandeándola aun agarrándola del pelo.

- _¡CRUCIO!_

Hermione miró la imponente figura de su ex profesor de pociones con la varita alzada viendo como el pelirrojo se retorcía de dolor. Detrás del mago se hallaba Luna muy seria mirando con preocupación a su amiga.

Snape guardó la varita en su túnica y se acercó a la castaña palpándole la cara y por detrás de la cabeza en busca de alguna herida. Al cerciorarse de que estaba bien se puso de cuclillas al lado del despreciable pelirrojo que aun yacía en el suelo sin fuerzas.

- ¿Le ha gustado como se siente una de las imperdonables, señor Weasley?- le susurraba con su aterciopelada pero amenazante voz.- como supongo que sabrá, si es que su única neurona sigue con vida, esta no es la peor de las tres maldiciones… vuelva a molestar a la señorita Granger y vivirá en propias carnes un bonito _Avada Kedavra._

Acto seguido volvió a erguirse y le dijo a Luna que avisara a Dumbledore de lo que había hecho ese despreciable con Granger. Asegurándose de que el zanahorio no se moviera y de que nadie los estaba viendo tomó a Hermione en brazos llevándosela hacia el castillo.

La verdad que cargarla no era necesario, podía andar perfectamente, pero se dejó hacer abrazándose a su cuello, sintiéndose protegida por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Llegaron a las mazmorras y la dejó delicadamente sobre un sofá mientras conjuró dos tazas de té. Él se sentó a su lado contemplándola como si fuera evaporarse de un momento a otro y ella sonrojada le devolvía la mirada.

- Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo…

- Pero he llegado Hermione.- dijo haciéndola sonrojar aun más al pronunciar su nombre. Ambos terminaron el contenido de sus tazas y estas desaparecieron.

- Gracias por rescatarme otra vez esta noche.- dijo sonriéndole con tristeza.

- Volvería a hacerlo todas las veces que fuera necesario.

Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes y como si se hubieran leído el pensamiento se abalanzaron a buscar sus labios agarrándose fuertemente por la espalda.

Sin parar de comerse a besos se levantaron del sofá en dirección a la habitación de Severus. Hermione le desabrochaba, o más bien le arrancaba los botones de la camisa mientras él le buscaba a tientas la cremallera del vestido.

Entraron a la habitación y la volteó para quitárselo. Este cayó al suelo y la castaña que ahora solo contaba con la ropa interior se giro hacia él dejándolo solamente con un muy apretado bóxer que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

- Ahora vas a saber lo que es un hombre de verdad señorita Granger .- dijo con una voz tan sensual que erizó todo el vello del cuerpo de la joven a la que ahora llenaba de mordidas en el cuello mientras se tumbaba sobre ella.

- Ummm… de eso no me cabe la menor duda profesor…

Esto terminó de volver loco al mago quien arrancando literalmente la ropa interior de la bruja y quitarse el bóxer con brusquedad, comenzó a penetrar con fuerza a la castaña mientras le susurraba al oído las veces que había fantaseado con ella.

- Ahhh… Severus es-toy a punto… ummm.- dijo arqueando la espalda.

- Di… mi nombre Hermione…- gimió con una voz grave más sensual de lo que había imaginado.

- Sev-Severusss…

- Más fuerte Granger.- gruñó al borde del clímax.

- SEVERUUUUSSS…

Hermione aguantó la respiración sintiendo como el orgasmo se apoderaba de su cuerpo y también cómo el profesor explotaba dentro de ella con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Finalmente él se dejó caer a su lado cogiéndola suavemente por la cintura mirándola a los ojos con la cara mucho más relajada y con una media sonrisa que la castaña le devolvió dándole un beso en la empapada frente.

- Te quiero Hermione.- dijo abrazándola tiernamente.

- Y yo a ti, Severus.- contestó acurrucándose en sus brazos.

Ambos cayeron dormidos notando por fin ese anhelado sentimiento que tanto habían buscado en su vida, el amor.

El mismo que ha hecho que a día de hoy sean una pareja feliz mientras que otros que no supieron apreciarlo, como en el caso de Ron, estén solos, tristes y frecuentando brujas de pago XD

Fin

* * *

¡Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews! ¡A las que les guste Ron Weasley por favor no me maten! ¡Era por poner a alguien en el papel de novio odioso! Un beso a todos/as y que tengan un buen día! =)

MariaLestrange23


End file.
